Reunion of the Lost
by Amoria Vanus
Summary: Alex Roth is a normal kid well if you call being a demigod normal. Still unclaimed, she stays in the Roman Camp Half-Blood. In her dream a mysterious woman tells her that she is part of a greater purpose, can Alex do it or will she fail miserably?
1. I Get Buried Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Ω Ω Ω

_Alex Roth was dreaming._

_She was in the middle of nowhere as far as she could tell and fog was coiling around her ankles._

"_Hello?" she said her voice echoing "Is anybody here?"_

"_Half-blood, listen good and listen well, we do not have too much time" a mysterious voice said_

"_We? Who are you?"_

"_For now my name is not important"_

_There was a bright flash and a woman shrouded in black appeared before Alex, a slight glow enveloped the woman._

"_You're an Olympian aren't you?" Alex said, shocked, she was told that Olympians rarely showed themselves to anyone, especially a half-blood._

"_Yes it is true that I am one of the Olympians but which I will not tell. It has become harder for us to contact you half-bloods, so we must not waste time" she outstretched her hand "take it, if you will"_

_Alex took a step back "Uh. . .I'm honored that you chose to contact me and all but I don't go anywhere with strangers, Olympian or not"_

"_I did not pick you by chance, half-blood"_

"_Can you please stop calling me that? I have a name you know and it's Alex"_

_The woman sighed in irritation "You half-bloods are all the same; all of you have attitude problems. As I was saying, Alex, I did not pick you by chance the Fates told me about you even before you were born, you are the key to the problem at hand"_

"_I don't understand"_

"_Of course you don't that's why you must come with me" she outstretched her hand one more "take it please, there is only so much that my powers can do"_

"_Fine as long as you don't do anything fishy" cautiously Alex took the woman's hand and in a blink they were somewhere else. It was a complete change from the fog; they were now in a meadow with strange flowers blooming everywhere and a beautiful lake was flowing at the edge of it._

"_What is this place?" _

"_It is where we can have a little privacy, now come" the woman started walking toward the lake. Uncertainly, Alex followed._

"_Look at the surface" the woman ordered as they stood near the lake_

_Sheesh so bossy, are all Olympians like this? Alex thought as she bent down to look at the lake, all she saw was her reflection, her black raven hair was unkempt and her violet eyes were rimmed with black circles. "All right what exactly am I supposed to be looking at other than the fact that I need to get hold of a brush as soon as possible?"_

_Without a word the woman waved her hand and the lake's surface rippled, Alex's reflection was replaced by a boy who had sea-green eyes. Alex watched as the boy fought a Harpy with a pen that turned into a bronze sword, the image shifted and now the boy was in a Camaro with a woman that seemed to be his mother and a satyr, they were being followed by a Minotaur. One after the other the images shifted and changed, it was like a home video only with more death and monsters._

_When the last image shifted and Alex saw her reflection again she turned her attention back toward the woman "Why are you showing me this? Who is this boy?"_

"_The boy's name is Percy Jackson; he is a son of Neptune"_

"_What do I have to do with him?"_

"_You have everything to do with him. He needs help and you are the only one that can do it"_

"_Me? I'm just a kid, heck I'm not even claimed yet!" Alex said incredulously _

"_Even so I am not lying and he is only one of your problems"_

"_One of my problems? Oh great there's more?"_

_Once more the woman waved her hand, Alex watched as the lake's surface changed but instead of the boy with the green eyes another boy appeared only this time he had blue eyes, and like the last time Alex was showed images about the boy's life._

"_His name is Jason Grace"_

"_Jason? He's one of our missing campers although I didn't hear about a Percy Jackson until now"_

"_That's because he isn't one of your campers, he's from a different camp"_

"_A different camp? But that's not possible if there was a different camp wouldn't we have known or told?"_

_The woman shook her head "The two camps have had dealings with each other in the past but all of them have ended badly and so it was decided that they will never meet but unfortunately circumstances have changed"_

"_I still don't know what all this has got to do with me"_

"_Let me explain then and please no interruptions, understood?"_

_Alex nodded_

"_Good. As I said there are two camps, the Greek camp and the Roman camp where you are currently residing now, for years the two camps have been unaware of each other's presence but that was before the Titans were starting to scheme against us. Of course we would not be defeated without a fight and so we ourselves, the Olympians, made a plan of our own. We switched the two heroes of each other's camp, so that they may understand each other more and therefore will work together to stop the Titan's from trying to take over Olympus"_

"_So basically we half-bloods are pawns is that it?"_

"_Be careful what you say half-blood, I have been patient but if you continue to provoke me I cannot guarantee your safety"_

_Alex swallowed down the retort she was about to give, as much as she hated being told what to do she equally did not like to be blown up or worse "My apologizes milady"_

"_That's more like it. Now for the part about you, you Alexandra Roth, are in the center of these events, you must reunite the two heroes and return them to their original camps"_

"_And if I fail?" Alex asked although she already she already had an inkling as to what the answer might be_

"_Then all of humanity shall be doomed"_

"_Great, the fate of the world on the shoulders of a fourteen-year-old girl, that's terrific" Alex said sarcastically_

"_You still need-" the woman started to say but stopped_

"_What? What the matter?"_

"_She's here, the mother of the Titans is here" The woman said panicked_

_An eerie laugh echoed around them_

"_You will pay for what happened to my children and no one can stop me, the Titan's shall rule all of Olympus!"_

_The ground started shaking and a crevice was forming in between Alex and the woman_

"_Child you must listen!" the woman yelled, the crevice was getting wider and wider _

"_I can't hear you!" Alex yelled, she was walking backwards, trying to slip inside the crevice. The woman was yelling something at her but she only heard snippets of it. What the heck is she trying to say? Alex thought. A stone hand erupted from the ground and grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the ground, Alex yelled._

"_Be afraid half-blood" the voice with the creepy laugh said, tauntingly "that Olympian has abandoned you and now your death is certain"_

_Alex didn't want to admit it but the voice was right, the woman was nowhere to be seen, she had abandoned her and she was going to die. The half-blood was already neck deep into the ground "Help" Alex whimpered but she knew no one was coming._

"_Wake up!" a voice yelled it wasn't the woman's nor was it the voice with the eerie laugh but an entirely different one "Wake up!"_

"_Wake up, Alex, wake up!" she told herself, but it was no use darkness came to greet her as she was fully pulled down in the ground and that was when she woke up._

Ω Ω Ω

**Alex's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and Daniel Smith, head of the Mercury cabin was grinning down at me.

"Glad you decided to wake up Alex" he said "had a nice dream?"

"Not really" I said sitting up, I noticed that the cabin was vacant except for the two of us "where are the others?"

"At breakfast, I came back to get you, everybody else is waiting you know"

"All right, all right just let me change" I got out of bed and started to look for some clean clothes

"I'll be waiting outside then" Daniel said, he cocked his head at me "You all right?"

"Yeah why are you asking?" I said nonchalantly, I was starting to make my bed

"I don't know you seem kinda spooked"

"Oh I just had a bad dream that's all, nothing to worry about"

Daniel shrugged "If you say so" he said and then left the cabin

After finishing with my bed I went into the bathroom and checked myself at the mirror, Daniel was right I did look spooked. The events of her dream started to rewind in Alex's head, it was too real to be a dream; I shook my head and splashed my face with water, changed into the customary purple camp shirt and jeans and exited the bathroom. The Mercury cabin, as always was a complete mess, you'd think that this was a hideout of a kleptomaniac family which really wasn't so far off from the truth.

"Took you long enough" Daniel said when I met him outside

"Well you didn't have to wait for me" I said irritated, I was still a little groggy

"Of course I have to! I take care of every person that comes to our cabin"

Rolling my eyes, I started to walk up the hill toward the dining hall pavilion where we usually ate. It had been three weeks since I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, it wasn't really different from any other camp unless you can call satyrs, nymphs, naiads normal. The camp was still in renovation, other cabins were being built to accommodate the growing mass of campers. They told me that the camp didn't have as many campers before but after the war with Cronus, things changed, demigods were being claimed and not just in the States but all around the world. Well except for me that is, the other kids call me "the unclaimed kid" which is very creative. Not. I just try to block it all away, so what if my Olympian parent refuses to claim me? But it would be nice to know who she is.

The pavilion was massive with marble columns, since it was morning the torches weren't lit yet but the central fire in a gold brazier burned with utmost intensity; every cabin had its own table, which was covered in a cloth that was blood red and trimmed in white. Cabin 11's table was packed but it fit all of them, well enough.

"Good morning Alex!" Tammy Martin, greeted cheerfully at me when I sat down beside her, Daniel sat at the other end of the table with his other half-brothers.

"Good morning" I greeted back. Tammy was the youngest in cabin 11 and was also the nicest, she, like all her other siblings in Cabin 11 had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Finally, Lupa, our activities director who was in her wolf form, roared and everybody fell silent, without moving her mouth, she said "To the gods!"

Everybody pounded their feet to a march and raised their glasses "To the gods!"

Nymphs came forward with platters of food, and empty cup that if you spoke into it, it will give you anything you want. I filled my plate and started to get up along with the other campers we made our way to the central fire and started to throw portions of our food in, don't ask me why we're doing this because I haven't got a clue either, but I think it has something to do with the gods liking the smell of burnt food. Tammy threw her portion in and so did Daniel "Mercury"

I was next. I threw in almost half of my food, leaving only a couple of bacon and eggs "Mercury" I whispered then added "and to my Olympian parent, whoever you are"

"That's all you're eating?" Tammy asked when we returned to our seats

"Yeah I'm not that hungry" I answered playing with my bacon with my fork

"You should it more, you never know when a monster might come and attack the camp"

"But you guys said that it's impossible to breach the wall" I stuffed my mouth with some eggs

"Usually it is but it was breached during the war with Cronus and it's better to be safe than sorry"

"Uh-huh sure whatever"

When everybody had finished their meals, Lupa roared once more to get our attention "Goos morning half-bloods" she said "all of you shall continue with your daily schedule, I do not want to see anyone, loitering around the camp, understood?"

"Yes, Lupa" everybody said in unison

"And I should also tell everyone that there is a new camper today"

A hushed murmur erupted from the campers, Tammy beside was jumping up and down with excitement

"Silence!" Lupa yelled and the demigods quieted "You will not be seeing him until tomorrow at best, he is currently injured and is residing in the Big House which is off limits for today. Now go to your assigned activities"

Everybody started getting up

"Alex?"

"Yes" I said turning around and saw Lilac one of the nymphs, her hair was braided with light purple lilacs and her dress was made out of moss, she looked pretty.

"Lupa told me to escort you to the Big House"

I looked at Tammy and Daniel who both shrugged "Um. . okay" I said uncertain and followed Lilac down the hill toward the Big House.

The Big House, was four stories high and was painted a color of red and gold, at the top was a circular window of the attic gable. Lilac stopped and gestured toward the porch steps.

"Aren't you going in with me?" I asked, the Big House gave me the creeps and I most certainly did not want to go inside alone

Lilac shook her head "This is as far as I can go, I'm afraid"

I swallowed, said thank you and waved goodbye to the nymph and claimed the porch steps, the wind started to blow, making goose bumps appear on my arms. I pushed the door of the Big House open. "Hello?" I said my voice echoing, I then remembered my dream although the fog seemd to be missing and there was no mysterious woman telling me that I had to save the world. I stepped inside. Come to think of it, this was my first time inside the farmhouse, might as well explore it. I opened door after door, so far I've seen the kitchen, a rec room, a guest room and a room that was bare. Lastly there was a room that had. . . was that a caduceus? No it had only one snake and no wings, I've been told about this before. . .it was. . .well it was rod of Asclepius. I think it was associated with healing or something.

Curious, I pushed the door open. The room had white walls and eights beds, four on each side, the fourth bed on the right that was closest to the window was being occupied by a boy that must've been the new camper Lupa was talking about. I walked closer to get a better look; I stopped at the side of his bed and almost fainted as realization hit me.

I had seen the boy before, the black hair was unmistakable.

The boy on the bed was Percy Jackson.


	2. I Almost Get Killed By An Accessory

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series

Ω Ω Ω

Alex

The name kept ringing inside my head.

_Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson._

"I see that you already know who he is?" I looked up and saw Lupa staring at me intently

"You know don't you?" I said "About my dream, about everything?"

Lupa, even though in her wolf form was huge, her amber eyes held no emotion "Of course I know" she walked closer toward the sleeping Percy and looked at him with contempt "He may not look like it but this boy led an army of demigods in Manhattan to defeat the Titan Lord Saturn. He would've made a fine Roman warrior, if he weren't Greek, that is"

"So it's true, he is from another camp, another camp half-blood only Greek" my head started spinning and I felt like gagging

"Sit down" Lupa said or rather ordered, she gestured toward the chair near Percy's bed. I sat down and buried my head in my hands. This was too much.

Lupa said "Juno has told me not to harm the boy and to give him a quest, a quest that you are accompanying him on"

"Wait. What!" I raised my head and looked at her like she was crazy

"Of course we will give Mr. Jackson here the time to heal his wounds"

"Lupa, no I can't, I can't do this" I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing

"You can and you will. I did not bring you to this camp because you were weak, Alexandra Roth. If I hadn't seen any potential in you I would have eaten you on the spot. But you have great power that even you yourself do not know"

I opened my eyes and looked at her, _really_ looked at her. Lupa under all that fierceness was calm and gentle, like a mother.

"Do you remember when I first saw you?"

I nodded "Of course I do. It was only three weeks ago but it feels like a dream now"

"Yes and do you remember what I told you?"

"You told me that I was the first every Roman demigod to appear before you as an adolescent"

"That is because most children that are left with me are of two years of age, but even so I still saw something in you. Courage, determination, a will of a warrior"

I snorted "Will of a warrior? Try will of a coward"

Lupa growled low in her throat "Why do you doubt yourself? Why must you insist that you are weak when you are clearly not?"

"It's because you're wrong! I am weak! I can't save anyone, so what makes you so sure that I can do this?"

"I believe" Lupa's voice became very gentle and she nuzzled her head on my hand as if to say everything is going to be fine "I believe in you like I believe in every half-blood in this camp"

"Okay I'll do it"

"Very good. Now I must return to the Wolf House" Lupa started walking back toward the door "One more thing" she said turning her head and looking over her shoulder "I will be entrusting Mr. Jackson here to you the minute he wakes up. You shall tell no one that he is Greek nor the things that we have spoken of, am I clear?"

I said "Yes, Lupa" and had the sudden urge to salute

"Good"

The door closed with a soft click

I turned my attention back toward Percy, his orange shirt was in tatters but amazingly there were no wounds, not even scratches. I poked his arm.

"Annabeth" he groaned

_Annabeth_, I thought and remembered the images in the lake in my dream, _Annabeth. . .what was her last name? Chase?Annabeth Chase, the blonde girl. . . _

"Annabeth. . ." Percy groaned again, he was thrashing now

I racked my brain on what to say, something that would give him ease on this Annabeth girl "Go back to sleep, seaweed brain"

I don't know if he heard me but his body seemed to relax and he sighed peacefully. I smiled at the serene expression on his face, what I said must've really made him feel better. I pulled the blankets closer to him, since it was chilly this early in the morning especially in San Francisco. Being careful not to make any noise I left the room.

By the time I left the Big House, everything was quiet; everybody must be at their assigned activities. I looked at my watch, shoot! I was already late for my archery class. I sprinted across the camp, toward the archery compound.

Ω Ω Ω

The day zoomed by uneventful well not entirely if you count that accident in our weapons and explosives class; let's just say that Kayliee Williams won't be able to play on her lutes for a while.

I collapsed on my bed and buried my face in my pillow, every inch of my body hurt. I felt my mattress shift slightly as someone sat beside me.

"Hey Alex!" it was Tammy, that perky voice was unmistakable "What did Lupa want with you?"

I propped myself up on one elbow "Oh nothing really" I said nonchalantly "just some stuff"

"What kinda stuff?"

"Stuff that kids like you are not allowed to know about" I ruffled her hair

Tammy giggled

"What are you guys talking about?"

We both looked up and saw Daniel he was shirtless and his hair was damp, a towel hung around his neck.

"None of your beeswax" I said

"Hey Daniel!" Keith Matthews yelled, he threw a shirt at Daniel, who caught it just in time "mind putting on a shirt? Alex doesn't need to go blind"

"You're just jealous, dude" Daniel said, he threw the towel on his neck on the floor and pulled the shirt over his head.

"In your dreams" Keith said "Which reminds me, Alex, catch!"

I watched as Keith threw something in the air, amazingly I caught it before it hit my bed. It was a bracelet, it had only one charm dangling on it, two lions that seemed to be pulling a chariot.

"Ooooh that's pretty" Tammy crooned

"What's this for?" I asked, holding the charm between my thumb and index finger to get a better look.

"It's for you," Keith said with a shrug "a nymph told me to give it to you"

"A nymph? Did she say why?"

"The only thing she said that a woman had given it to her and was only passing it on"

_A woman? _I thought_ could it be the one from my dream?_

"By the way, that charm on the bracelet? It's Cybele's symbol" Keith said "I did a little research on it earlier and I think it's one of those camouflaged weapon thingies"

"Camouflaged weapon thingies?" Daniel snorted, he snatched the bracelet from my hand "How can this little thing be a weapon?"

"It's not a weapon _yet_" Keith said irritably "Hand it here"

Daniel threw it back toward the Keith, he kept turning the charm this way and that "Here it is" he finally said.

"Here's what?" Tammy asked, she got up from the bed and stood beside Keith "Oh! There's something engraved on the underside of the chariot" she squinted her eyes "It's in Latin, I think it says, verto"

The moment Tammy uttered verto the bracelet started to morph into a sword and a shield

"Oh my gods!" I yelled as the bracelet finished changing and Keith was holding a shiny bronze shield and sword. The sword had a lion's head for a hilt, it blade seem to have markings on it and the shield was made out of interlocking chains and just like the sword had a lion's head in the middle of it.

"Holy crud!" Keith said, with a crazy smile, he looked at Daniel smugly "What were you saying earlier?"

"Oh shut up" Daniel muttered

Keith hefted the sword and started swinging it "Be careful!" Daniel told him

"I am!" Keith kept swinging the sword "This is so cool!"

"I wanna try!" Tammy said reaching for it

"No way"

The two of them were now engaged in a game of tug and war "Both of you quit it!" I said "One of you might get hurt"

Tammy tugged the sword toward her but Keith tugged it back with incredible force that it went flying across the room toward me. I ducked; the sword missed me by inches instead embedding itself on the wall. I gulped.

"Sorry" Keith said with an amused smile

We heard a conch horn sound, signaling dinner.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do with these?" Tammy said gesturing with her chin toward the weapons

"Keith you're the one who knows more about these camouflaged weapons, fix it" Daniel said going into cabin leader mode.

"Uhhhh. . . ." Keith said

"Don't tell me you don't know how to fix it"

"Don't worry I can fix it"

The conch horn blew again

I said "Fix it later" I took the shield from Keith, removed from the sword from the wall and shoved them both under my bed praying that no one else would find four of us left the cabin and steadily made our way toward the dining pavilion along with the other demigods.

Ω Ω Ω

All the way through dinner my mind kept returning to the sword and shield, I wondered why anybody would give me those rare weapons. I certainly wouldn't be able to put it to good use, sure I passed all my sword training but it's not like I was exceptional at it.

"Hey are you participating in capture the flag this time?" Keith asked me. Capture the flag was basically a game with two teams; each team had to bring their opponent's flag back to their respective border. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag. I didn't quite understand all the rules myself so I usually just sit by the sidelines.

"Nope" I answered

"Awwww c'mon you've only played once"

"I know and I couldn't feel my arms for two days after that, so thanks but no thanks"

Keith shook his head at me "You don't know what you're missing"

"Not much really"

Other campers started to get up from their tables and go to their respective teams, swords and shields were being handed out. I started to get up but someone had suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Keith I told you I don't-" I started but when I turned around it wasn't Keith but Lilac "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else"

"He's awake" she merely said

"What? Who's awake?"

"That boy in the Big House"

"Oh. . .oh!" I said finally realizing who she meant; I noticed Lilac was cradling a tray made of vines in one hand "Is that for him?"

Lilac nodded, she picked up a clean plate, a cup and a spoon and fork from the Hermes table and placed them on the tray. Lilac then waved her hand and the plate was brimming with food and the cup was filled with clear water, she handed the tray to me.

"Uhmm, okay then" I took the tray from her. The wood-nymph walked past me, the other campers were busy preparing for the game and hadn't notice the two of us, after trying to decide what I should do I turned around and made my way toward the Big House.

Ω Ω Ω

**A/N:** I certainly did not like this chapter, I'm having 'one of those' days again if you know what I mean but I assure you the next chapter will be a lot better


	3. The Amnesiac Boy Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series

Ω Ω Ω

Percy

I woke with a start, I had been dreaming about monsters and demon salesladies. I rubbed my temples as my head started to ache, I remember collapsing . . . then where was I now? I looked around, I was a simple white room, with a few beds on either side of me, I sighed heavily, nothing was familiar, and I felt an ache in my chest as I remembered Annabeth. _Who are you? Where are you?_

"Ah so you are awake," I turned toward the sound of the voice and saw a girl about fourteen.

"Annabeth?" I said, although I knew what the answer was going to be.

The girl smiled sadly "Sorry," she said "I'm not Annabeth" she set down the tray she was holding on the bedside table. "My name's Alex" she extended her hand toward me.

"Uh. . . Percy" I uncertainly took her hand and shook it. "So . . . where am I exactly?

"You're at camp half-blood, well, Camp Jupiter to be more precise"

"Camp Jupiter?"

"Uh-huh. It's a camp for demigods but I guess you already know that since you are one."

I nodded. "That's what Lupa told me too."

Alex smiled. "So you've met her."

"Yeah, too bad I don't remember anything _before_ that."

"You don't remember anything?" I noticed that Alex had gone tense.

"Nope, well except for. . ." I blushed. "Except for a girl named Annabeth."

"Did you hit your head or something and get amnesia?"

"I don't think so. If I was hit by something I would have felt it when I had woken up."

Alex didn't seem to be listening anymore, her eyes were dazed and she was biting her lip nervously. "I think I know-" she started but closed her mouth.

"Know what?"

"N-nothing it's not important. You should eat now and change your clothes; they're a little wrecked if you haven't noticed."

I looked down at myself and noticed with embarrassment that she was right. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." She turned to leave but stopped her hand on the doorknob. "Oh one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Get some rest, okay? You'll meet our praetor tomorrow and most likely our jerk of a seer, so have a nice rest and I'll come pick you up in the morning."

"Okay."

"And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." she said and left before I could ask what she was sorry for. I looked at the tray of food that Alex had brought; I heard my stomach growl and realized how hungry I really was. I picked my way through the pizza, grapes and oranges and drank down the Coke.

A/N: Such a short chapter, yeah? But I promise I'll update more often now.


End file.
